To Wherever You Are
by Fae 206
Summary: When an unknown action causes for a massive on-set explosion during a Phantom of the Opera rehearsal starring Blaine Hummel-Anderson and Rachel Berry, the two are left as injured as fashion designer Kurt's heart. What Kurt hasn't found out yet is this strange unknown has caused Blaine and Rachel to switch bodies. How will this effect their relationships and their performance?
1. Chapter 1 -I walked across an empty land

**It's been a while since I've written anything, I still have hopes of finishing my fics from last year and I have two more that I want to do but I'm going to try to work with this one most and when I've done some more I'll start my Pokemon based (Kanto) Klaine story. **

**Also for an unknown reason I feel light headed and empty headed.**

**To Wherever you Are**

**Chapter One: I walked across an empty land**

It was a rush.

It was an off-beat mad dash around the city where the usual bright lights and interesting smells were all merging together to create a news report that would bring Kurt Hummel-Anderson's life to a stand-still. Having performed spectacularly his second semester at NYADA which was followed a few months afterwards by a wedding of his dreams, Kurt had felt the confidence to do anything.

Anything however wasn't some sort of creative acting role or a part in a Broadway show as both his husband and best female friend had been given shortly after their entry into NYADA, it had been because of something Isabelle had said, something that had inspired him to go after Parsons and notability as a fashion designer. He had quit NYADA and he was now Isabelle's VP as well as trying to measure celebrities for custom design gowns.

His life hadn't been without the occasional struggle, oh definitely not, but he had Blaine and he had Blaine's Tony on display, and he had the money his designs brought him and they had enough prestige to last them. It really had seemed that life got better and better, until today.

There had been an explosion or _some_ kind of disaster during the rehearsal of Phantom.

Although Blaine was famous he hadn't been able to land the role of Erik, instead he had been cast as Raoul, and of course Rachel Barbra Berry had been given the part of Christine. Kurt had heard so much about it from the two of them combined and he had been looking forward to seeing the performance for months, that was...until today.

He pushed through the crowd of reporters and interested strangers, noting the cops and the firemen, however the next thing he saw gripped him. Attached to many wires and with a respirator mask covering his mouth he saw his husband being pulled out. He felt his knees turn weak as he took in the heavy burn that covered a third of his face, this couldn't be happening!

"Hey!" he yelled at the paramedic, "Where are you taking him!?" he yelled, _needing_ to check Blaine over again, he _needed_ more than anything for his husband to be okay. He stumbled over to his husband's form, he looked deathly pale and almost as if there was nothing there any more. Kurt brought his first to his mouth and bit his hand, the blood rolling down before hearing his husband's voice.

How?

"Kurt, what are you...?" Blaine asked, reaching out a hand and giving Kurt a look he could have sworn he had seen on someone else's face rather than Blaine's, "told you I'd wake Broadway up with a bang," he said painfully, his eyes starting to close, "I'm not ready to join Finn yet."

"You won't!" Kurt shook his head, clutching hold of Blaine's hand and bringing it to his lips, he trembled as he climbed into the ambulance alongside the person he believed was his husband. "I'm here, I love you, I'm not going to leave you EVER" he stressed as the paramedics tried to readjust the mask, trying to stop Blaine from overexertion.

"Kurt, Blaine saved me," Blaine said as Kurt's look didn't change, still heartbroken and breaking inside but trying to piece himself together for the man he loved. He nodded before putting the respirator mask back on.

"Just let them help you," he whispered, taking Blaine's hand and putting it to his lips, trembling, a paramedic climbed in and started to bandage Blaine's wounds, slipping a needle into his arm to sedate him so he wouldn't trigger a negative effect during their care.

When that was done and Blaine was being pulled out towards the ER, Kurt stumbled out of the ambulance. It was then he caught sight of a doctor and he tried to plead his case to be with Blaine. He ended up with one question though.

"Do you know anything about Rachel Berry's condition?"

"She's in surgery," a doctor said, "She sustained most of the damage, quite a determined heroic girl that one."

Kurt nodded sadly, he didn't know why Rachel would just do that, try to save everyone. Rachel wasn't selfish...well, not completely selfish and she honestly cared a lot about others, but she would scream, panic, try to escape, protect her face so that her Broadway career wasn't completely ruined, but she wasn't the take action protective person that Blaine was.

Whatever it meant though he'd be accepting of if it meant one of his closest friends and his best friend/husband pulled through and lived. He had to just sit and wait though, it was times like these when he wished he _could_ believe in a god or some higher power, maybe if there really was such a power that would have made the difference between life and death.

He played nervously with his wedding ring.


	2. Chapter 2 - SAVE the Memory of Your Face

**Chapter Two: Save the Memory of your face**

Kurt wasn't sure of how long he had sat in the waiting area of the hospital, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do when the doctors had told him he couldn't see either of the two people he cared deeply for. His heart was sinking lower and lower, trying to get the confidence to tell himself that the two of them would be okay, and although he felt selfish for it, he cared most of all about _Blaine_ being okay.

That burn across his face was shocking but no matter what he looked like, treatable or not, Kurt loved his husband. Looks may have seemed important to him, but they weren't. What mattered most was a person's heart, their strength, their determination to go forth, and if Kurt had to pick one word to define his husband it would be courage.

As he reflected more on the moment he realized how much of Blaine had been burned, his shirt was tattered and there was some mild burns on his arm. It wasn't too bad and he still looked reasonably like Blaine but Kurt wasn't sure what this would do to his acting career where importance was placed upon fitting the look of a character.

He hadn't been able to see Rachel either, according to a doctor (who had called her dads and her roommates, she didn't seem to have a present boyfriend) she had taken in a lot of the smoke trying to protect _Blaine_ and had to have someone check out her lungs so she didn't suffocate, there were apparently some bruises and burns, but Rachel had appeared the hero in all of this and she had risked her health and her life to save Blaine.

There was definitely something that didn't feel right about that.

Maybe Rachel had been thinking of him, or maybe she had been thinking of Finn's bravery in all of this, she knew that Blaine was important but she was important too and why would Blaine let her risk her life for him, he wasn't that self-centered or weak. Kurt had known Blaine long enough, nine years, to know that the former fight-club starter would never (or seemingly never) choose to play the damsel in distress card.

"Miss Berry is asking for you," a doctor said as Kurt looked at her, "We've called her parents and they're coming from Ohio on the next plane, you and Miss Lopez are her emergency contacts and I think she needs comfort right now.

Kurt nodded, shooting a pleading look in the direction of the ER, but prepared himself, "Please let me know when I can see my husband," he asked the doctor who gave a nod and led him to the room.

"Soon," the doctor assured him as they stood at the door and Kurt felt tears build in his eyes as he looked at the short brunette women.

There were burns, deep nasty burns on the not bandaged areas of her arms and neck, her face seemed to have minimal damage to it, trust Rachel for making sure that the face was the one part to save, the pride and joy of an actress. Her body was covered with these thick casts where the burning might have been worse, she looked at Kurt with a weird gaze though, something that the fashion designer believed he saw frequently but not through Rachel, nothing similar to the way she looked at Finn.

"Hey," he voice was weak but there was still some strength there, it was also slightly hoarse and Kurt flashed back to when she had laryngitis and started freaking out because her voice was her everything. "Is Rachel okay?"

Kurt forced himself to laugh, it was odd and one of those laughters that arose more from unease rather than happiness, "Did you hit your head or something?" he tried to say, tears appearing in his eyes, "I think the doctors said that you're okay," he walked to the window trying not to break, "Santana should be here soon."

"For Rachel?" she asked concerned as Kurt sat down, unprepared for this, seriously did _she_ hit her head? He wasn't used to this third person status but then Blaine had been the same way, asking about _Blaine_. Was this some kind of inside joke? Why the hell would they be carrying it on now?

"Yeah, she's coming for you" he said looking down miserably, "I hope Blaine's okay..." he tried to say so softly that she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Apart from obvious pain I'm okay, slight dullness in my ears," Rachel replied as Kurt stared at her in a very confused way. What happened with the third person? "Are you okay? You look unbearably upset and I hate to see you in pain, I hate it more than anything."

"You hate me being in pain more than anything?" Kurt repeated before sighing and nodded, "I'm just worried about my best friends," he smiled softly, "you know, I'm very proud of you for being courageous enough to help other people, I'd expect that from Blaine but I admire what you did. Was it because of Finn?" he dared to ask, his heart breaking as he tried to make conversation with the very injured starlet, "You don't have to..."

"Finn was inspiring yes, but I've always done these things because of you, because of your bravery starting with Karofsky," Kurt looked up still baffled about the situation, his confusion getting worse, was Rachel humoring him because he was there, she could be as selfish and she wanted and he would understand. This was supposed to be about _her, _about her bravery and courage, about how she was feeling on an emotional and physical level, what she needed, not about him.

"You can say that you still love him, he'd be proud of you," he caught Rachel's look as she raised an eyebrow weakly. It was scary how much of Blaine's expressions she had copied but maybe that was the role of being an actor, store everything up and save it for a time when it is necessary to duplicate it. This was Blaine's greatly confused look.

"Rachel still loves him, you loved him too once, before we met. Kurt, I thought you would be happier that I was alive...I thought I would have to comfort you and calm you down,"

Kurt's eyes widened, when had that happened? Okay sure he had had a crush on Finn before he had started being in The New Directions but he had also had a crush on Finn during the time when he found Rachel aggravating, and now here was the third person again, he didn't know what to do about this and he kept linking his fingers together to keep himself from being frustrated, this wasn't the time for that.

"Honestly, I'm worried about Blaine, the doctors can't give me information on his condition and as much as I love you Rachel Berry I need to know about my husband to be certain of how I feel," he tried to give a smile but he noticed that the surprise and now shock was even more on Rachel's face.

"Kurt, honey" she started bluntly, "What are you talking about? What did you just call me?"

Weird, this was so weird and uncomfortable and baffling. What the hell was going on here and why was Rachel the one who didn't seem to understand, had she really hit her head that she now believed that she was Blaine. Things like Freaky Friday, which honestly he and Blaine watched occasionally to make fun of it, weren't possible in real life. Maybe this was like a dissociative fugue or amnesia, but it wasn't as if Rachel didn't seem to _know_ anything, it was as if she actively believed she was someone else.

"Rach, can you stop it?" he sighed, "I know you're hurting and I don't want to hurt you anymore, but..."

"I'm not Rachel," the woman announced, "I mean, I was declared the NEW Rachel, you know that, you were there when it happened before I talked you into going to New York. Kurt, maybe I'm not here right now because of the drugs, but I know very clearly that I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson, your _husband._"

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, why was this happening to him, why did Rachel have to hit her head? He didn't need two Blaine's running around, he just wanted _his_ husband, but he had to be sensitive with her, he had to at least make an attempt to play along so that he wouldn't cause her more pain.

As if on cue a nurse arrived at the door, "Your husband's awake," she said as Rachel bit her top lip trying to think on this, she gave Kurt the same puppy dog eyed expression that Blaine used when he needed something from Kurt and he looked at her, taking her hand in his very gently and spoke weakly, "I'll be back soon okay?"

Crossing the hallway, Kurt allowed himself to take a disparaging breath and entered the room where his husband was, "You really had me worried," he whispered as finally a few tears slipped down his cheek. He cared deeply about Rachel being hurt, of course he did, but seeing Blaine in this kind of pain was something that reached inside of him and stabbed his heart, "You've got ash in that messy hair of yours," he tried to joke, sniffing and gripping his wrist to ground himself.

"Rachel's okay, I've just been speaking to her, that girl needs to know when to keep her respirator mask on," he shook his head though, giving a short of unstable chuckle that portrayed just how much of a wreck he was inside, "Though I know she likes to talk."

"Kurt," Blaine said, no I love you or I need you or I'm so sorry for getting myself in such a state like he was expecting, secretly he was glad that he didn't have to hear the last one, "What are you talking about?"

Blaine coughed, trying to sit up and immediately Kurt was over at his husband's side, making sure to place the pillow in the exact spot needed for supporting him. Blaine however appeared to be in deep shock about the sound of his voice, that was even more confusing to Kurt.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pressing his lips to an unburnt area of Blaine's face, (bandages were covering the burns but he knew they were there, he had seen them himself) "Honey, if there's anything you need you know that I'd..."

Blaine was staring at his hand as if he were on a stereotypical drug trip, he looked at Kurt using a more Rachel type of expression, "Kurt, who do you think I am?"

The designer sighed, trying to give a smile but it was hard work, "I think you are the most beautiful person in the world, I think you're talented and smart and imperfectly perfect, you're my husband, _my_ Blaine and I wouldn't want you to be anyone else."

"I'm not Blaine," the actor said very bluntly, "My career is over, I really thought that graduating from NYADA would be the hardest thing, well after Cassandra July's class first semester, but how am I supposed to play Blaine...of course if this is temporary then I suppose I could use the practice for if I wanted to play a more mascul-"

"You were just in an accident and you're talking about your career?" Kurt asked wide eyed, no! He couldn't expect this of anyone, but he wouldn't have questioned it had Rachel been the one to do this but Blaine hadn't asked about Rachel, he hadn't tried to make sure Kurt was okay, he was just...

"Blaine is okay right?" Blaine finally asked and Kurt flinched at the use of third person, "Kurt I'm so sorry, I should have been more focused on him, after all he took it upon himself to save people, I was just in too much shock to move, the body switching..."

Kurt put a hand to his forehead trying to keep everything within himself, this was not happening, he pinched his arm feeling the pain, trying to focus on the experience, if they had switched bodies it made a lot more sense with their personalities but Kurt didn't want to acknowledge that even the _idea_ of body switching followed logic.

"You're Rachel?" he asked pointing a finger at his husband's body, "and Blaine's in your body?" he asked, his head spinning over what he was hearing. Slowly things started to piece together, the expressions that had crossed Rachel's face, the type of things she was saying, the bravery and protectiveness of others (apparently there were very few casualties because of how 'Rachel' had tried to be a hero in the situation.)

He jumped up and bolted, ignoring the no-running policies, towards the room where his husband was in Rachel's body. He caught the confused look in Rachel's eyes before crouching down next to her, "Let me try this," he said before kissing the girl's lips, he noticed her hand reaching up for his cheek just like the first time he had kissed Blaine at Dalton...or rather Blaine kissed him. This passion, these mouth movements, this depth and love that just came from their mouths being together.

Kurt pulled back not sure how to deal with this, but the confusion in his eyes was replaced with the deepest love, "Blaine..." he whispered.

He knew it was him, one kiss was all he needed to be sure.

"I will _always_ love you baby,"


	3. Chapter 3 - Stop Making a Fool Outta Me

**Note: **Thank you for reading ^o^ I want to say right now that I am very excited about the upcoming Brittana possibility and also that Sam AND Mercedes are going to New York since I love Samcedes. Actually my favorite couples of all time are Klaine, Tike, and Samcedes (I also like early Jarley). However I started plotting this with a Pezberry / Samchel feel so I'm going to go along with that for now.

**Chapter Three :: Stop Making a Fool Outta Me**

It was an hour later and Kurt Hummel-Anderson still was _very_ shaky about the body switching, he had spent most of the time with Blaine who was now Rachel, but Blaine/Rachel had insisted that Kurt spend some time with Rachel who was now Blaine until someone else showed up. It was Rachel/Blaine who had been very determined that their identities were not revealed to anyone else but Kurt, Blaine had tried to explain that Rachel was concerned about being in the spotlight after such a traumatic experience but Kurt had another idea. This very situation was traumatic for the three of them, but Rachel relied heavily on acting and her career at such a time as this and she was probably convincing herself that method acting would be best.

It was all too much of a headache.

"So," Blaine/Rachel spoke up as Kurt turned his eyes to that feminine face, "I suppose that I'm playing the part of Rachel now so I should stay at the Manhattan apartment with the two models, at least Sam is my best friend, second best friend," the female voice said as Kurt held his husband's hand tighter, trying to prove to everyone that he wasn't going to leave the man he loved, maybe now the woman that he, a very gay man, loved.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked concerned, his face showing how much he disliked the idea, "Blaine I don't care if you are Rachel, I wouldn't even care if you were Santana, but I don't want you to leave. Whatever body you're in you will always be my Blaine, you understand right?" God, Blaine had to understand that, both bodies had been under so much damage that Kurt couldn't bear it if Blaine's heart was damaged too.

"I know and I love you for it, I love you for zigging, but for now you should think of ME as Rachel and Rachel as me," he tried to say as Kurt shook his head, there was absolutely no way that he was doing that.

"I'll call you Rachel, I'll think of your _name_ being Rachel until this mess is sorted out, but I will never think of _you_ as actually being Rachel. I care very much about her, she's my best friend...second best friend," he said using the term Blaine had used for Sam, "but she's not you. You are the man that I married, you are the guy I fell in love with, the person I care about more than anyone in this world, even if you don't look the same, even if you have a female body you're still Blaine and I will _never_ stop thinking of you as MY Blaine."

Blaine, no Rachel sat up, reaching out a hand to pull Kurt towards him, no her, and their lips touched again, a comforting action for the two of them. When the kiss came to a natural close, Kurt started to fidget, "Maybe I should move into the apartment too, or rent something closer. I know we've had business trips and then you did those episodes for that TV show that took a couple of months soon after you graduated NYADA, but I don't want to be away from you especially now, you could have been killed...no matter whose body you were using."

"We'll find a way to talk, maybe not every day," Rachel caught the look in Kurt's eyes, "but enough, it's what Rachel...Blaine wants, it might not be the perfect situation but if I go out there I'll look crazy and sh- Blaine certainly wouldn't want that."

Kurt threw his arms around the love of his life, pushing his face through the brown hair, so he could kiss her neck in that affectionate manner his partner loved, especially after sex.

There was a presence at the door though and Kurt turned to see Santana standing there, fear and pain were in her eyes, not unusual but it felt odd in a way as if there was some secret he shouldn't know about.

"What...are the two of you doing?" she asked and Kurt could have sworn that the way she was handling this situation was similar to ways she had dealt with someone getting too close to Brittany, or Dani, or Samantha. "Lady Hummel or Hummel-Anderson, I thought you were the ultra pixie here, so why are you two kissing like that?"

Kurt shot a gaze between the two of them, not knowing how to handle the situation yet, but Rachel spoke before he could even think of which words to use for a weak explanation.

"Kurt was just comforting me until my dads got here, I was telling him how Finn would have done it and because Kurt admired Finn so much he was pretending, I think that maybe we got a bit too far." Rachel turned to Kurt who had his own form of puppy dog eyes, "It's a shame you're not still acting, I always thought you'd be a better actor than a fashion designer but you gave up too easily," Rachel's eyes were telling Kurt no in a manner only he understood. "I think Blaine must be getting lonely though, he'd want you to be there with him, tell him thank you for me for allowing you to stay for so long."

"Uh, yeah," Kurt nodded feeling a lot less like his graceful and amazing self, he wanted to at least kiss Rachel's hand and whisper an 'I love you' but Rachel/Blaine had made it clear that she/he didn't want anyone to know about this, even her/his two roommates.

"I'll see you soon and I'll tell Blaine thank you, I really miss him when I'm away from him," he announced hoping that Rachel would take comfort in that statement. With a nod to Santana he retreated, paced the hallway anxiously and took off in the direction of Blaine's room.

Santana sunk down beside Rachel on the bed, seeming to make herself comfortable which Rachel wasn't expecting. "You scared me so much," Santana announced, "I know you care about work but you should have gotten out of there, my Mexican third eye was telling me something was wrong in the area my lady lover was."

Rachel paused, looking up at Santana and doing the best acting job to keep the shock out of her face, "You were really that worried about me?" she asked as Santana's arm curled around her, "Thank you,"

Santana nodded before placing her hand on the bottom of Rachel's chin, tilting her head up and closing the distance with a very passion filled kiss, "What is it with you? You usually are much more of a timid kisser but your lips feel different."

"Fear, a bit," Rachel admitted as Blaine tried to think about how to address the subject, he as Blaine had never known that Rachel and Santana were even dating and now that it seemed so so obvious and concrete he/she couldn't even deal with the shock. "The event, I did things that I..."

"I know how brave you are really," Santana commented running her fingers through Rachel's brown hair, which was a bit scorched at the ends, "You just sometimes need a little push, if anyone gives you any of their crap though tell me and I'll go all Snicks on their pin size asses."

Santana opened her arm a little so that Rachel could rest her head there, "No judgement okay, although I do want to kill Anderson, I mean it seemed as if he was living a life of his own call, he's always been a bit self-involved but for either of those pretty ponies to do this to _you._"

"It's in the past," Rachel attempted to say as Santana nodded, squeezing her secret partner's hand to provide some comfort.

Kurt frowned as he sat in the room with Rachel who was now playing the part of Blaine. He knew he shouldn't be angry at her, it wasn't Rachel's fault that this had happened, but god the only reason why he and his...god wife? Were going along with this silly acting idea was so that Rachel/Blaine would be kept happy.

"Are you really annoyed Kurt?" Blaine asked, "Honey, it's okay,"

"You're not Blaine," Kurt exhaled as he stared into those honey-amber eyes which would before provide a stable sense of comfort and warmth and now were making him uneasy, "Look, around other people I'll act as if you're Blaine and that I'm in love with you, but the only love I have for you Rachel Berry is as a best friend."

"Kurt, don't say that name, not when we're in a public place," Blaine whispered and Kurt flopped his head backwards, trying hard to hold back a growl of frustration. "I have to act as myself, Blaine, because otherwise this will be in all the media magazines and my chances of acting..."

"Do you think anyone who cares in that sort of way would believe you?" Kurt asked before looking away, "I just, I want to be with my husband right now, he's going through all of this pain and maybe it's my fault but you're the one who suggested I leave him alone."

"Kurt, I _am_ your husband," the new Blaine tried to emphasize as Kurt closed his eyes.

He had to deal with this, with all of this, and he had to hope and pray to nothing that someday soon this would _all_ work itself out and he could be in the bed with his husband's body AND his husband's soul.


End file.
